


Ave Maria

by sp00ky_d



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also actual magic, Alternate Universe, Are these tags even useful anymore?, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bisexuality, Creature Fic, Deaf Clint Barton, Demisexuality, F/M, Friendship, Friendship is Magic, Hiding, M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Running Away, Team as Family, but running away from the government, drink some water, i hope you are having a good day, sustainable living is cool, van living
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 00:05:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16230077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00ky_d/pseuds/sp00ky_d
Summary: A small portion of the population are born with traits and characteristics that aren't quite human. No one is quite sure how or why, but these individuals have always existed. When the government announces those with this so-called "creature blood" are hence forth going to be classified as "sub-human" and at the mercy of the government, the Avengers go on the run. A friend of Natasha's agrees to help them, and the Avengers are pulled into a whole new hidden world.





	1. The Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Thank you for checking this out!  
> This is only the second story I have actually attempted to write, so bear with me please. All (constructive) feedback and commentary is welcomed! :) I'm not quite sure where this story is going yet if I'm being completely honest, but I have at least a general outline. I'm going to attempt to update this semi-regularly, but alas I am a graduate student and school has a funny way of taking over. 
> 
> As always, I do not own any recognizable characters. Those belong to Marvel.

Things were bad. Bucky wasn’t much of a praying man these days, which he thought was rather understandable all things considered, but today he found himself sinking to his knees in front of the television. 

“Áve María, grátia pléna,  
Dóminus técum.  
Benedícta tū in muliéribus,  
et benedíctus frúctus véntris túi, Iésus.  
Sáncta María, Máter Déi,  
óra pro nóbis peccatóribus,  
nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae.  
Ámen.” (1)

Bucky felt Steve slip to the ground next to him. Bucky groped blindly for Steve’s hand and clutched it tightly in his own. Steve’s own voice joined in with his, rough with emotion, as they continued to pray together. 

The metaphorical witch hunt was on. All individuals with creature blood were now classified legally as sub-human. Any suspected association was enough to be detained with no warning. They couldn’t hold jobs. Own homes. Go to school. Get married. 

It was for everyone’s safety the government claimed. They had to think of the human citizens of this great nation. These sub-humans were taking jobs and education opportunities away from those who really deserved them.

And it was better for the creatures too, though, of course! The government would take care of them. Keep them safe. 

The rumors were already circulating though. Labor camps. Experimentation. Forced military service. The government wanted an army -- wanted an army of super soldiers – and someone had decided creature blood was the new answer. 

“What was that line, Tony? From that movie. The thunderous applause one.” Bucky asked hoarsely. 

Tony, uncharacteristically quiet, gave a rough chuckle. “Star Wars, Buckmeister. ‘So this is how liberty dies . . . with thunderous applause.’ Appropriate.” (2) He nodded toward the television where a crowd of people waved American flags and cheered as the president made the announcement. They believed he was going to fix things. He was going to make things okay again. 

“I thought things were supposed to be better in the future, Stevie.” Bucky whispered. Steve roughly pulled Bucky in for a hug. 

“I thought so too, Buck. I thought so too.” 

No one really understood how it started. According to legend, there once were the Great Ones. Full blooded creatures who loved and protected humanity. They decided to bless their favorites by sharing their blood and consequently their magic. Those who demonstrated great courage, compassion, and kindness. It was considered a great honor to be selected by a Great One. Then the hunts came. Jealous, powerful men sent their armies to slay the Great Ones. The Great Ones, overcome with sorrow at the betrayal, went deep into hiding and were never seen again.

According to Thor, the legends were fairly accurate. But he never said more on the topic than that.

Regardless of the cause, a small portion of the population had just always presented during puberty with the development of additional traits. It usually ran within a family. Sometimes it skipped a generation or two. Sometimes more. Those who presented gained extra physical traits and skills that, according to legend, the Great Ones once possessed. 

The treatment of this group had been tolerable at best. Egos and jealousy drove them to be scorned by family and strangers alike. However, they had never been considered ‘less than human’ before. Well, before today that is. 

Of the Avengers, they were split pretty evenly between those with creature blood and without. Natasha, Bucky, Clint, and Bruce had all been blessed by the Great Ones. Natasha sported the beautiful crimson scales of Ignis, the Great Dragon, along their sides, limbs, and framing their face. Their eyes were also the same deep crimson with slit pupils. Bucky had soft furry ears, a bushy tail, and pure gold irises that identified him as one of Luna’s, the Great Wolf. Bruce was marked by Terra, the Great Mother. His eyes were a beautiful piercing, green, and tattoos of blossoming spring flowers and vines climbed his limbs in beautiful, vibrant colors. Clint had been touched by Ventus, the Great Hawk, and had two massive wings projecting from his back.

The Avengers had fought side by side, saving the world from threat after threat. They thought they were changing things for the better. The believed they could change attitudes toward those with creature blood. However, they were only a small group of individuals, and prejudice and hatred ran deep. The government needed a scape goat, so they made one. 

Clint climbed down onto the floor, folding his wings against his back so he could climb into Steve’s lap. Steve wrapped his free arm around Clint and pulled him in close, pressing a kiss to Clint’s temple. Sam followed shortly after and wrapped his arms around them both.

“It’s going to be okay,” Steve murmured. “We’re going to make this okay.” 

Everyone was kind enough to not contradict him. 

Nat reached over and shut the television off – Jarvis would update them on any important news—then wordlessly curled into Tony’s chest, eyes squeezed shut tight. Tony wrapped both arms around them tightly. 

Thor pulled Bruce into the arm chair with him. The smaller man had yet to say a word. Thor just cuddled Bruce to his chest and whispered soft reassurances, gently rocking him. 

Pepper, eyes rimmed red, shuffled into the room. “You heard?” she asked. 

Tony nodded from his place on the couch with Nat. “Yeah, Pep. We caught the press release.” 

Pepper slumped onto the couch next to Tony and Nat. She took Nat’s hands in hers, and placed a gentle kiss to their knuckles. “We need to get you all out of here. Somewhere safe. As soon as possible.” Pepper whispered. 

She was right, as much as Bucky didn’t want to acknowledge it. The Avengers were a pretty high profile group, and they really hadn’t tried to high their creature status. They would be some of the first the government would come from. Try to get them to cooperate, and use them as an example. 

“I might know somewhere,” Natasha admitted. “I have an old friend who might be able to help us. Let me make a few phone calls. Everyone go pack up, just in case. Try to take only the necessities. Focus on clothing and blankets, warm things. Tony, can you grab weapons? Nothing super showy. Just so we can defend ourselves if it comes down to it.” 

Tony’s lips quirked up in a sad imitation of his usual cocky smirk. “You got it, babe.” 

Natasha flashed him a small, grateful smile, then got up and left the room to make their calls. 

_______________________________________________________

 

The group dispersed to head to their respective rooms. Bucky, Steve, Sam, and Clint all stepped into the elevator together with Sam carrying Clint “piggy back” style. Sam playful jostled Clint side-to-side, earning himself a weak chuckle. Bucky reached deft fingers around to poke at Clint’s side. Clint let out a loud startled squeak at the ticklish sensation, wings flaring in surprise, and shot a playful glare toward Bucky who began to whistle innocently. The doors slid open with a ding. 

“I’ll get you for that Barnes.” Clint warned. “And your little dog too!” 

Clint’s exaggerated cackle echoed down the hall as Sam carried him off toward their rooms, Clint’s wings opened joyfully wide behind them.

Steve sent Bucky a grateful look and pulled him in for a quick hug. “See you in a few, Buck.” 

Bucky nodded. “Go take care of your boys, punk.” 

“Jerk.” Steve shot back, already turning to follow after Sam and Clint. 

Bucky stepped into his apartment and slumped against the door once it closed behind him. He allowed himself a minute to feel the hurt and fear. 

“Áve María, grátia pléna,” he murmured.

Then pulled himself together and pulled his suitcases out of the closet hallway to pack. Time for grieving and anger would have to come later. For now, they had to get to safety. 

Bucky packed carefully. He had no idea where they would end up, so he tried to pack for any possibility. Clothes, winter gear, boots, knives, blankets, soaps, and a few carefully selected books all went into the suitcase and duffle bag. In a backpack, Bucky carefully packed important documents, fake IDs, and a few mementos he still had from before the war and the small smattering he had gained since joining the Avengers. One spare sets of clothes and a set of knives also went into the backpack, just in case a quick getaway was called for. The backpack would stay on him at all times. 

He quickly changed clothes, too. He pulled on a pair of soft, warm dark grey joggers, a white t-shirt, combat boots, and tied a sweater around his waist for good measure. He also took the opportunity to hide several other knives on his person.

Bucky took one last look around his apartment. Probably wouldn’t be returning here any time soon. Bucky glanced up at the ceiling, “Thanks for everything, J.” 

“It has been my pleasure, Sergeant Barnes.” Jarvis replied. If an AI could sound sad, Bucky would have sworn Jarvis did. 

_______________________________________________________

When Bucky returned to the common area, Pepper was packing several canvas totes of food. Cans of soup, bags dried beans and rice, boxed pasta and cans of sauce, jars of peanut butter and jelly, boxes of granola bars, and giant containers of trail mix were all carefully arranged. Several gallon size jugs of water were waiting next to the elevator to leave with them as well. 

Tony exited the elevator at that moment followed by his bots. They were all laden down with what appeared to be camping equipment. Really fancy, futuristic-looking camping equipment, Bucky thought, but camping equipment none the less. 

“Got the stuff Nat wanted,” Tony grunted out. 

Pepper nodded toward the pile that was steadily growing against the wall. “That’s the pile of stuff to go with you. Bucky, you can add your stuff to the pile if you’d like.” 

Bucky nodded and added his suitcase and duffle to the pile. 

Clint dropped down suddenly out of the vents. “Man, I’m going to miss that.” Clint said, wistfully staring up at the vents. 

Tony rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky I never booby-trapped those, bird brain.” 

Clint, maturely, responded by throwing a pillow at Tony. Luckily, before a full out war could break out, the elevator dinged open, and the rest of the crew piled out. The rest of the bags were added to the pile. 

Thor cleared his throat. “My friends, Bruce and I shall be returning to Asgard. I must speak with Heimdall, see what can be done to fix this travesty.” 

Steve smiled at Thor kindly. “We understand, Thor. Good luck. We’re going to miss you.” 

Hugs and whispered words of encouragements were exchanged amongst the group. 

Pepper pressed two sets of keys into Nat’s hands. “You are all set.” The two hugged tightly.

“Thank you,” Nat whispered. They then turned and flipped one set of keys to Sam and the other to Tony.

Pepper had decided she needed to remain back in New York. She would keep the company running, and keep them updated whenever possible with any news. Their eyes on the inside, so to speak. 

Bucky felt a lump form in his throat. He finally had a home back, and now it was being torn from him. With Thor and Bruce heading to Asgard and Pepper staying in New York, their little family was going to be scattered. 

‘Sáncta María, Máter Déi,  
óra pro nóbis peccatóribus.”

Steve, Sam, Clint, Tony, Nat, and Bucky all shuffled into the elevator, dragging their bags in behind them.

Nat pulled out four walky-talkies. “We’re employing the buddy system today.” They tucked one in their jacket pocket, one in a spare bag, and passed out the other two. “Pair up whenever we are out. Call if you get into trouble, as soon as you get into trouble. I got in contact with my friend, and she said she can help us. Downside though, is we have a bit of a hike to get to her. She couldn’t give me too much information over the phone, but we have a meeting spot.” 

“Who’s your friend?” Steve asked. “And where are we meeting them?”

Nat’s smile turned a little sheepish. “Friend from yoga actually. That local place like three blocks over. Her name’s Elizabeth.” 

Tony blinked slowly. “I’ll admit I was expecting something a little more… sinister, I think.” 

Nat snorted, “As for where, Cap…” She tossed him a map with an “x” drawn with sharpie. 

“Tennessee?”

“Yep. We’re meeting at a local farmer’s market just a couple hours outside of the Cherokee National Forest.” 

Sam peered at the map over Steve’s shoulder. “Weird, but okay.” 

Nat rolled their eyes, then peered at their watch. It was already pushing 4 p.m., and they would need to get the majority of their drive in today still. 

_______________________________________________________

When they reached the garage, Bucky stopped dead in his tracks. Pepper truly was a miracle worker. In front of them was the biggest damn RV Bucky had ever seen. He couldn’t help but let out an appreciative whistle. A massive black truck was parked next to the RV with something strapped to the roof. 

Tony patted the side of the RV fondly. “I always said I was going to run away in this baby someday. I always figured it would be a week-long trip to a beach somewhere. Didn’t think it would end up quite so literal.” 

Sam immediately called dibs on driving the truck. “What’s this, Tony?” he asked, poking at whatever was strapped to the roof. 

“It’s a tent,” Tony explained. “It keeps your tent off the ground and, hopefully, dry. Also, it just pops up, so set up is a breeze.”

The gang made quick work of packing up their belongings. The camping equipment and tools Tony had packed was tossed in the back of the truck, while the rest of the bags were stashed between the RV and the back seat of the truck. 

It was agreed that Sam and Steve would take the truck, since the truck was going to be the most visually vulnerable and they were both blatantly regular humans. Tony would drive the RV while Bucky, Nat, and Clint tried to keep out of sight in the back of the RV. 

It was approaching 4:30 once all was set, so they agreed they would drive for a few hours then stop for dinner together. After checking that the connection between the walky-talkies worked, Sam and Steve took one, Tony took the other, and Bucky, Nat, and Clint took the third. 

Sam pulled Clint in for a quick, yet fierce, hug and kiss, then Steve did the same. Bucky knew they both would be stressing with Clint out of their sight after the news from earlier. 

Steve pulled Bucky in for a hug next. “Stay out of trouble, jerk.” 

Bucky laughed loudly, “Between the two of us, we both know who trouble follows more, punk.” 

Steve rolled his eyes and lightly flicked Bucky's ear in retaliation, then moved on to hug Nat and Tony. 

Sam surprised Bucky pulling him in for a hug as well. “You doing okay, Barnes?” Sam asked softly, dark eyes sad and worried.

“Well enough,” Bucky shrugged. “Gotta be for now.” 

Sam sighed, “Fair enough, man. Take care of yourself. Let me know if I can do anything.” He clasped Bucky’s shoulder, then headed to the truck. 

Bucky climbed into the RV and flopped down onto the bed at the back. He suddenly felt overwhelmed by the events of the day. His limbs felt heavy. He could vaguely hear the sounds of Tony starting up his “road trip” playlist at the front of the vehicle. Then he felt Nat and Clint climb onto the bed after him. Nat curled up against his front, while Clint climbed in behind him and spooned him. Bucky drew in a shuddering breath and prayed once more quietly to himself.

‘Sáncta María, Máter Déi,  
óra pro nóbis peccatóribus,  
nunc et in hóra mórtis nóstrae.  
Ámen.’

 

Someone pulled a blanket over the trio, and Bucky finally succumbed to the pull of the darkness and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Wikipedia contributors. "Hail Mary." Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia, 5 Oct. 2018. Web. 7 Oct. 2018.  
> (2) Star Wars: Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. 20th Century Fox, 2005. Film.
> 
> According to google, Catholic mass was said in Latin until the 1960s, hence the Latin. Since I was born significantly after the 1960s, I only know the English version of the Hail Mary, hence Wikipedia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!


	2. The Road Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cue road trip playlist*

Bucky woke up to the feeling of someone slowly carding their fingers through his hair. He felt his ears relax back in response to the gentle petting. He blinked blearily up to see Nat smiling softly down at him, crimson scales glinting in evening sun. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.” They teased. “Or well, I guess it’s technically evening.”

“What time is it?” Bucky asked, voice rough with sleep. 

“Nearly 8. We’re going to stop for dinner soon. Give Tony and Sam a break from driving for a bit.”

Bucky nodded and rolled to sit at the edge of the bed next to Nat. “Where’s Clint?” 

“Sitting up with Tony,” Nat said with a nod toward the front. “We both woke up about an hour ago.”

They looked tired to Bucky. The kind of tired that went beyond just lack of sleep. Most people wouldn’t be able to tell, but Bucky wasn’t most people. He knew them too well to be fooled.

“How you holding up, Nat?”

They shrugged softly. “Honestly, I don’t know. I’m just focused on getting everyone to safety, and then I can consider what this actually means.”

Bucky could understand that. 

“I’m just so tired of fighting.” Nat whispered, their head dropping forward. 

Bucky’s heart squeezed painfully. They had all been fighting for so long just to be accepted for their basic rights, and Nat more so than the rest of them in some ways. Nat’s figure was traditionally feminine, and they had a hard time getting people to respect them as non-binary. They were constantly misgendered, which didn’t typically bother Nat, except it was being done intentionally to ‘prove a point’ by assholes who didn’t want to be ‘politically correct.’ (Bucky still regretted not getting a chance to drop by and remind those reporters why the Winter Soldier was one of the most feared assassins of all time.) Between being a spy, an Avenger, and their creature status, Nat rarely could catch a break outside of the tower. 

Bucky wrapped an arm around Nat’s shoulders and pulled them close.

“We’re going to get through this” he promised softly. “We’ve seen some dark, hellish days together, malen'kiy drakonchik. We’ll get through this one too. We’re a family. We’re in this together.” 

“Together,” Nat agreed. They sighed softly and let their head fall against Bucky’s shoulder, eyes fluttering closed. “Love you, James.” 

“Love you too, Nat.” Bucky blinked quickly to stop the tears that gathered in his eyes at Nat’s words. Nat wasn’t an overly emotional person and rarely verbalized their feelings so plainly. It spoke volumes about how vulnerable they were really feeling. 

The silence was broken by the walky-talky crackling to life. 

“Everyone ready to eat?” Sam’s voice asked from the radio. 

“Hell yes!” Clint crowed back. “I’m starving.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and tugged Nat to their feet so they could join the other two up front. 

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite Russian assassins!” Tony chirped. “How nice of you join us.”

Nat rolled their eyes and flicked him in the ear. 

“Uhm, ow.” Tony whined. 

The walky-talky chirped again, but this time it was Steve’s voice. “There’s a little campground up ahead, just passed the light. See if you can get a spot to park the RV there, Tony. There’s supposed to be a pizza place another mile up ahead. Sam and I will take the truck and go pick up some food for everyone, then meet you back there. Sound okay?”

“10-4, Capsicle.” Tony replied. Before he could anything else Clint grabbed the radio.

“Breadsticks!” Clint cried urgently. “Get breadsticks! And coffee!” 

“I second the coffee!” Tony yelled.

Bucky could almost hear Steve’s eyes roll. “Okay pizza, breadsticks, and coffee. We’ll be back soon as we can.” 

_______________________________________________________

Tony pulled their RV into their spot and cut the engine with a dramatic flourish. “Break time!” he cheered, standing to stretch.

There spot was secluded, but neither Clint, Nat, nor Bucky was feeling up to risking leaving the vehicle. They did crack the windows open toward the front of the RV though to let in some fresh air. Nat took control of the music and classic rock soon filtered out of the speakers. Tony pulled out a paper map and spread it across the RV’s table. Nat came to stand next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Tony lifted an arm around Nat’s shoulders to allow them to stand snugly side-by-side. The two were soon engrossed in conversation over the map

Bucky couldn’t help but smile softly at the two, watching Tony absentmindedly trace the scales sprawling down Nat’s arm as the pair chatted. Bucky wandered over to the small kitchen to grab some water, then leaned against the counter, watching Clint stretch out his wings in the small bedroom. Clint let out a content sigh and his wings fluttered happily. With his 6-foot wingspan, there was only so much he could do while in the confined space. 

Bucky felt better with most of his pack, his family, within his sight, but he wouldn’t be able to fully relax until Sam and Steve were back. Clint eventually flopped face first on the bed and let his wings flop over the sides. Bucky snorted out a laugh, and Clint stuck up his middle finger in response

“Laugh it up, fuzz ball.” Clint said, attempting to sound menacing, but the affect was ruined by the fact that his face was still mashed in the comforter. 

“Sure will, bird brain.” 

_______________________________________________________

Twenty minutes later, Steve and Sam returned loaded down with 4 extra-large pizzas, several orders of breadsticks, enough coffee to give each of them approximately two heart attacks, and several bags of pretzels and chips. 

As soon as the smell of pizza and coffee hit Clint’s nostrils, he was up off the bed and flying toward the two men. Steve squeaked in surprise as Clint smacked a wet, obnoxious kiss on his lips, then turned and did the same to Sam. 

“My heroes!” he crowed, grabbing a slice of pizza in one hand and a breadstick in the other. He perched on the edge of the counter, munching happily. 

The rest of the food was quickly distributed, ( _“Yes, Tony. You need to eat more than just coffee. I will call Pepper, dammit.”_ ), and soon everyone was munching away happily. The pizza really was delicious, and even Tony was content with the quality of the coffee. Forty-five minutes later found everyone sprawled out across the main area. Clint had left his perch to sprawl across the couch with his face against Sam’s thigh and Sam’s handing gently stroking his feathers; Nat sat with their back to Tony’s chest in one of the benches next to the table; and Bucky had sprawled against the floor unsubtly pulling Steve’s hand to his head for Steve to play with his hair. 

Sam finally broke the quiet to ask the key question, “What’s the game plan now, team?” 

Bucky’s ears twitched to alertness, and he reluctantly pulled himself to a sitting position.

Everyone looked to Nat. They shrugged. “It’s a little up to the drivers at this point. We have another 7 hours ahead of us at this point approximately and need to reach our destination by 10 am. With the time change, that gives us about 13 hours. Tony and I were thinking it might make the most sense to camp out here and grab a couple hours of sleep before we hit the road again.”

Everyone exchanged glances and nodded in acceptance. 

“Sounds like as good of a plan as any,” Steve said, standing. 

“I’ll take watch while you all sleep,” Bucky volunteered. “I got a couple hours of sleep earlier already and can sleep while we drive.” He also knew he wouldn’t be able to relax in the unfamiliar environment without knowing his pack mates were safe regardless. Steve looked like he was going to protest, but Clint poked him in the side hard and he stopped. Bucky shot Clint a grateful look, to which Clint responded with a wink. Steve meant well, but sometimes he could be a bit overprotective. 

Tony nudged Nat up and climbed up from the bench. “Nat and I can take the tent if you three want to take the bed.” Sam, Steve, and Clint exchanged a glance then nodded. “You going to be okay out here, Buckaroo? Need anything?” Bucky shook his head.

“Alright then, goodnight all!”

Everyone shuffled off to their respective beds after returning the sentiment. Bucky took a seat in the driver’s seat of the RV where he had the best sight of the doors and other vehicle and settled in for a quiet few hours.

_______________________________________________________

Four hours later, Steve shuffled out of the back room, bleary eyed. Bucky smirked and pressed a mug of coffee into his hands. “Bottoms up, punk.” 

“Jerk,” Steve responded automatically, accepting the mug. He eyed the mug skeptically, still looking more asleep than awake. Steve had never been much of a morning person. “Is this just the reheated coffee from last night?”

Bucky chuckled softly, “Nope, hot and fresh from the French Press I found in the cupboards. Drink up. It’s black as my soul, just the way you like it. You’re welcome.” Steve rolled his eyes—Bucky had been making that same joke since before World War II—and took a big gulp of the coffee. Bucky didn’t even think the caffeine really even could affect Steve at this point, but the dark liquid seemed to bring the man to life before his very eyes. Placebo effect probably, but hey, whatever works. 

Not long after Tony and Nat joined them, and another half hour later Sam joined them. 

“I don’t think Clint’s going to move any time soon unless someone forces him,” Sam said with a laugh. “Dude is out cold.” He turned to face Bucky. “Feel free to go crash back there if you want, man. Thanks for keeping watch.” 

Bucky nodded in response to both the thanks and question, and headed back to join Clint. His job was done. He trusted the others to watch his six now. 

Clint was curled on his side facing the middle of the bed, snoring softly. Bucky smirked and climbed onto the other side. He pulled the blankets over his head and ears to block out the sounds of the others getting ready to finish the drive. Within minutes, the soft cadence of their conversation and Clint’s steady breathing next to him lulled him to sleep. 

_______________________________________________________

Bucky jolted awake hours later, panting as the last of his nightmare faded away. He pressed the heels of his hands against his eyes hard enough to make him see bright spots behind his eye lids. ‘Might as well get up,’ he decided. He never managed to get back to sleep after a nightmare. 

Bucky took the opportunity to freshen up and change into a clean outfit. He pulled his hair back into a messy bun, working around his ears as best as possible, then went to join the others. The sky was still dark with the first rays of sun beginning to light the sky. Nat was behind the wheel, and Tony and Clint seemed to be having a competition to see who could build a higher card tower. They were both weirdly good at stacking cards, but they kept sabotaging each other so it didn’t really matter. 

“Hey, Wolfman.” Tony called out, once he noticed Bucky watching them. Bucky thought he might recognize that reference, but didn’t care enough to remember specifics. He grunted back a “Good morning” as he plucked a container of leftover pizza out of the fridge, then went to sit in the passenger seat by Nat. 

“Morning. ETA?”

“Another 3 hours, approximately,” Nat replied. 

He nodded and turned to look out the road. The quiet lasted for another half hour, then they stopped off at a rest stop for Tony to take back over driving now that the sun was fully up. The trio headed back deeper into the RV so they were less visible. Nat pulled nail polish out from somewhere and began painting Clint’s toes a deep purple, before turning on Bucky to turn his blood red. Bucky grabbed their foot after and returned the favor with the black polish they handed him. 

“I smell nail polish! Am I missing nail painting? Dammit!” Tony whined from the front. “Someone come paint my nails.” 

Nat let out a snort, “I’ll get yours later. Focus on the road.” 

_______________________________________________________

They pulled into the lot of the farmer’s market Nat’s friend had indicated around 9:30 in the morning. It was decided that Tony and Steve would go into the market and pick up some produce so they drew less attention—well as little as they could, considering the size of the RV. 

Nearly twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door of the RV. The four left in the RV were instantly on alert. Bucky pulled a beanie over his ears and sat down at the table to turned so his tail was hidden behind himself; Clint pulled his wings in tight and pulled a blanket around his shoulders; and Nat tugged on a long sleeve flannel someone had left lying out to cover their arms reclines on the couch, and strategically held a magazine in front of their face. Sam glanced back to check they were situated before opening the door. Before him stood a short, unassuming looking young woman. She had lightly tanned skin and her hair hung down her back in two braids. Her hair was a dark chestnut with hints of a deep red running throughout. She wore loose fitting burgundy harem pants and a black long sleeve shirt.

“Hello,” she said, smiling brightly, “a little birdie told me you folks could use a little help.” She made eye contact with Sam, and Sam startled to see her eyes shift to the bright green of Terra he recognized from Bruce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to my friend google translate:  
> malen'kiy drakonchik = little dragon (Russian)  
> Fy ddraig garreg! = my crimson dragon (Welsh)
> 
> Sorry this took me so long to get up! Between exams, getting sick, and my best friend getting married and standing up in her wedding, time really got away from me. I promise the next won't take nearly as long. 
> 
> I also feel like I should apologize for the bird related puns I made. They were 100% accidental, but I couldn't resist leaving them in. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Happy weekend!


End file.
